


Birthday Present

by softmagnusbane



Series: the shadow drabbles [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Luke is the best dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11333748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmagnusbane/pseuds/softmagnusbane
Summary: Clary's 6th birthday present





	Birthday Present

“That one!” the little redhead bounces excitedly up and down next to one of the many cages at the pound luke brought her to. His promise of giving her a puppy on her 6th birthday finally being cashed in. 

  
Luke smiles to the employee politely and makes his way amongst the various dogs and puppies to where his daughter is sitting, staring intently at the small animal in the cage. Bending down to her height luke almost laughs when he takes a look for himself, taking in the small basset hound puppy staring at his daughter curiously. “Are you sure?” he asks, glancing over to the neighbouring cage which holds a very fluffy pomeranian, which most kids would probably run to, but his kid has always been special. 

  
“ _Yes_ , can I have her can i please dad?” big green eyes pleadingly looks up at him and honestly even if he wanted to there was no denying her anything with those big innocent eyes. “of course, this is why we’re here right?” he smiles and Clary squeals happily jumping to hug him too fast for him to brace himself and ending with them both flat out on the floor. Luke laughs heartily and feels his little girl giggle as she refuses to let go of his neck, forcing him to quite difficultly but not impossible, get up from the floor without dropping her. The employee comes back in and looks confused for a minute at the two but then smiles and asks if they have reached a decision. Luke nods and points to the basset hound, and feels those small strong hands tighten around his neck as clary smoshes her face in his neck, whispering thank you’s and how good she’s gonna be with it and how he is the _best dad ever!!_

  
On the way home with the new puppy and a smiling ray of sunshine in the back Luke feels so full of love he might burst. “What are you gonna call her?” he asks and smiles at the serious thinking face his daughter puts on for a second before bursting out in a big grin, “Beatrice!” she announces grandly and Luke bites his tongue to withhold the laugh. “Beatrice is a wonderful name honey”. beaming with pride the redhead nods and turns back to the do-Beatrice and starts excitedly telling her all about her new home.

  
Luke can’t help but feel like he made the right decision later when they’re all together in the living room and Clary still hasn’t stopped smiling, playing and talking to the puppy who seems to have taken a liking to her as well, best dad ever indeed he grins to himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3
> 
> English isn't my native language so if there's any mistakes I'd appreciate if you let me know so I can fix it :)
> 
> Come talk to me [here](https://www.softmagnusbane.tumblr.com)! <3


End file.
